descendants_fandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Wolf
Personality Jack unlike what they say about wolves is actually, he is unlike them. He is known to stand up for his friends regardless of who there parents are. He is kind, generous and honest. He is incredibly loyal to his friends and his dad. Even though he is a wolf, he isn't really athletic. Even though he was raised on the Isle of the lost, he doesn't really act all that evil, but he does like to play mean things on others. Since coming to Auradon he still likes to play nasty, but does like to help others. Jack has closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. He has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks about his family and what he is. He has a good relationship with his Dad, but at times they fight since Jack was often alone in his childhood, but ultimately make sup with him. While he has a complected relationship with his mother and often he criticised her. Though he argues with her and tries to make her feel bad. But ultimately he loves her, and is currently learning to love and to trust her again. Appearance In his human form Jack is tall and has fair skin, his eyes are a multicolored blue. He also has grayish blond hair with aquamarine streaks and ocean blue streaks, which Evie dyed his hair. He usually wears black and blue T-shirt and shorts with a arm less jacket, he sometimes has a grey fur cloak with him, when going out at night. In wolf form, Jack becomes a large wolf, with grey, white and black shades on his back. Around his ears he has grayish black fur and on the inside he has pure white, around the muzzle its white, while he has a cute black nose. He has more brighter water blue eyes, which apparently are depth less according to Evie. Relationship Parents The Big Bad Wolf is Jack's dad a one of the major villains on the isle and the most scariest, that when he howls even Maleficent gets spooked. When the villains heard that the Big Bad Wolf was having a pup, they thought he was gonna be a harsh Dad like all the other villains. On the day Jack was born, the Big Bad Wolf looked at him and he was no longer scary, but happy. He was an actually greater farther than the whole of the isle of the lost and Auradon. He always protected Jack and loved him deeply, which Jack seems to share with his Dad. Friends Jane When Jack first met Jane he thought that she was a bit pretentious coward, but when she called him a mongrel in her self defense, he started to ruin her life. He would scare her in his wolf form, or he would ruin her assignments. He didn't really respect her that much, but when she started to be more nicer to the Villain kids, he and her started to become friends. Lonnie When He first met Lonnie she was incredibly kind to him. She was like his twin they always had tons of fun together usually studying or doing something outside. When he was upset about being at Auradon, she would usually make a batch of cookies so that he would be happy and it would always works. Ally Jack and Ally became really good friends when they both danced together for the first time. Jack once rescued Ally from a rouge Bandersnatch in Wonderland and after that they were great friends and he sometimes helps her with her singing and dancing when she loses "HER HEAD". Freddie Jack and Freddie knew each other from way back since Jack would bring her dad ingredients, from The Dark Forest in his wolf form and Freddie would give him frosted voodoo doll men. Since he was supposed to stay in The Dark Forest, he would also occasionally help out in her shop. She is like an older sister to him. Mal When Mal first met him he was in wolf form, he then scared her so much she actually ran home to her evil mother and cried. When Maleficent found him she knew that he was not like his dad because he was 5 years in wolf form and Maleficent seemed impressed that he could scare Mal so she suggested they hang out together and he be Mal's familiar, since Mal did not get one from Evei's party. After that they were good friends always scaring others. At Auradon Mal would paint Jack in his human Form Studying or in his wolf form sleeping. Evei Jack had known even since they were both toddlers. Evei's mother had took her into the dark forest one day to show her all the evil creatures that lived there and how to avoid them. Evei then met jack and he tried to scare her in his wolf form, but Evei thought that he was to cute. They hung out with each other a lot and Evei had even dyed parts of hi hair blue so that he could look fierce. Mufasa II Jack and Mufasa first met after the coronation of prince Ben. Jack was original sceptical of the lion, but ultimately found him fun and energetic. He always hangs out with him during the weekend or during special animal holidays. Uma Uma and jack, have a complicated relationship in the eyes of the other villains. He like Mal was friends with her, and their relationship kinda fractured a little as Mal pranked her. Even thou they were still fractured he would often visit her to give her supplies for the chop shop and she would give him a packer of fish and chips free to go. He has since been looking for Uma.Category:Villian Kid Category:Male Characters Category:Good Kid Category:Heroes Category:Magical Category:Animal Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Jungle Book